Me and You
by TwilightUchiha24
Summary: He would not be caught dead doing what she was about to make him do...


**Me and You**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters...all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto...<strong>

**Happy Easter!**

* * *

><p><em>"Love is being stupid together."<em>

_-Unknown_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Ugh..." the boy growled, turning slightly and snuggling more comfortably into his bed sheets, trying desperately to ignore the knocking coming from downstairs.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Well, obviously that was impossible because apparently this person knew he was home and they weren't planning on leaving. They had been knocking for the past fifteen minutes! Seriously!

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Growling even more deeply, the raven haired boy threw the covers off of himself and furiously stomped down the stairs and toward his front door. Grabbing the handle in his grasp, he literally almost ripped the door off it's hinges as he slung it opened.

"What!" he yelled, glaring daggers at the person before him. But, a small smile was all that he got in response.

"Hey Sasuke!" a bubbly voice shouted.

Sasuke froze. For the first time, he finally took notice of who actually was standing behind the door.

"Sakura?" he questioned, ceasing his glaring but lifting an eyebrow at the girl in question.

"Well duh! Who did you think it was?" she smiled, tucking some pink hair behind her ear nervously. Her emerald eyes stared up at him, making him let out a breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Nobody. Nevermind. What are you doing here? It's seven in the morning," he angrily questioned, thinking back to his warm and squishy bed. He could so still be sleeping right about now.

"I know, but I came here to get you to help me with something. It's very important! It's kinda like a project!" she smiled happily, her eyes sparkling in anticipation.

The Uchiha gave her a weird look. "Um, Sakura, it's Spring Break. You know, no school, out for a week, no homework including projects. Any of this ringing a bell?" he questioned, pouting in the process. Was she really this dense that she couldn't even take a break from work during Spring Break? It was a freakin highschoolers dream! He had waited months for this week of relaxation to get here, and now pinky was ruining it because she had to be a workaholic.

Sakura just gave him a dubious look, shifting something in her hands around. He glanced down and frowned. She was holding a large plastic bag. He hadn't noticed that before.

"No Sasuke, it's not a school related project, it's a me and you related project. See the difference?" she grinned, moving the plastic bag behind her back so he couldn't see it's contents.

He glared at her then. "Are you telling me that you woke me up at seven in the morning during our week long vacation just so you could tell me that we had to work on some stupid project that you came up with it that isn't even remotely related to anything important?" he hissed. She was officially crazy. He had always pondered that, but now he was affirmitive.

She surprised him when she glared back. "It is not some stupid project! And it is important! You don't even know what it is yet!" she screamed, her emerald eyes darkening. That wasn't a good sign.

"Ok, fine. Then what is it?" he asked, trying to lighten up the mood a little. He didn't like the evil aura she seemed to be emitting.

Luckily, his plan worked. Her glare was replaced by a huge smile and her eyes regained their previous sparkle. She held the bag up infront of her face and with a cheeky grin replied, "Egg Dying!"

The Uchiha's jaw dropped.

"What?" he roared. She had to be jocking! Egg dying? Who even did that anymore?

"Yes, egg dying! It's gonna be so much fun Sasuke!" she cheered, walking past him and skipping into his kitchen.

He closed his mouth and shut the door, quickly following her into his pristine kitchen. "Sakura, I am not painting eggs with you. That is for babies. We are eighteen years old!" he yelled, grabbing the bag from her and giving her a disapproving frown.

She snatched it back. "I don't care! It's fun! And I wanted to do something fun. Spring Break is almost over and Easter is tomorrow! I wanted to hand out Easter eggs to all my friends. It's a tradition for me. I do it every year," she explained, leaving Sasuke in a stupor.

"So why do I have to be here? Or more importantly, why are you doing it in my house?" he pouted, crossing his arms in the process.

"Because you are going to help me!" she shouted, pulling an egg carton from the bag and then multiple dyes.

"Umm, no."

Sakura glared. "Yes you are! I wanted to share my tradition with my bestfriend this year, so you're going to help me," she said with a small 'hmph'.

Bestfriend? He thought Ino was her bestfriend, or maybe even Naruto, but himself? Well, even if she was annoying and had woke him up early, he couldn't deny the fact that he seemed to smile when she had told him that. Ok, so maybe he would help her dye the eggs. But only a couple!

She smiled up at him as he seemed to take his place beside her, looking at each dye carefully.

Blue. Green. Red. Yellow. Pink. Purple. Orange. Black.

Wow. That's alot of colors.

"I need a bowl for each dye Sasuke," she explained, pointing to his cabinet. He nodded and searched for the items she needed. Eight bowls. Jeez.

He grabbed her desired items and then turned to see her searching through another cabinet herself. He smirked when she pulled out a deep pot. She knew where all his stuff was. Typical Sakura. She had only been over to his house maybe twice before and yet she seemed to know where he kept everything.

He watched her as she filled the pot up with cold water and then set it atop his black stove, smiling happily to herself as she did so. Sasuke laid each bowl down seperately on his large countertop while Sakura put all twelve eggs into the pot gently.

"Can you pour the dye into the bowls Sasuke? I'll boil the eggs," she instructed, turning the burner on high so the water could start to boil. Sasuke nodded and began to open each dye container to pour it's contents into the bowls. Meanwhile, Sakura had managed to easily find the salt and added a half a teaspoon of the mineral to the boiling water. She turned to Sasuke with a smile and watched as he dropped the different color dye into each bowl carefully, making sure not to splash the staining color all over his marble countertops. Sasuke prided himself on his fine kitchen.

"Ok, I'll take over the dye from now on. You take over the eggs. When the time is right, let them simmer before taking them out," Sakura once again instructed.

Sasuke gave her a strange look. "Ummm, what does simmer mean?"

Sakura laughed at the Uchiha, shaking her head. "It means when the water starts to boil, reduce the heat and let the water settle. Nevermind, you continue with the dye. The eggs can be under my control."

Sasuke pouted. She was obviously making fun of him. How was he suppose to know any of this? All he ever really ate was ramen and tomatoes. He could have probobly lived his entire life without having to know what the word simmer meant and he would have been just fine. Yet, Sakura made it seem like he was stupid for not knowing.

Women.

Sakura let the eggs simmer for about one minute before turning the burner off completely. Now they had to wait, atleast a good twelve minutes anyway, before taking the eggs out of the water and then putting them into the fridge. Then, they would wait even longer until the eggs cooled enough for them to start the dye process.

Fun.

"So, what colors are you gonna dye your eggs Sasuke?" she asked, trying to strike up a conversation with the quiet boy.

"Blue."

She gave him a puzzled look. "Just blue? That's kinda boring. Don't you wanna decorate them to their full potential? You know, make them look dazzling!" she smiled, flipping her hair for effect.

The Uchiha smirked. "No, just blue."

Sakura immediately went into pout mode. With a scowl, she turned back to the eggs and grabbed her pink slotted spoon from her bag. She carefully gathered each egg from the pot and put them back into the carton. With great precision she placed each egg safely inside and then walked them over to Sasuke's fridge. Sliding them onto a shelf and closing the door, she turned back to the raven haired boy.

"They arn't ready yet?" he asked impatiently. He sooo wanted to go back to sleep. This egg dying business was boring and he was still aggravated at the pink haired girl for bothering him so early with it. She could have waited till that night right?

"Almost, they just gotta cool first. We can't put them in the dye hot or it will just melt right off," she explained with a smile, already over her earlier fury. "Oh, look at all the stuff I bought to decorate with!" He watched her as she pulled multiple items out of the plastic bag. Jeez, how much stuff did they need to dye eggs? "I got stickers, ribbons, sequins, glitter, and even little googly eyes in case you wanted to make one with a face!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at her childishness. He looked back at her and saw her pouting. Her bottom lip jutted out and he couldn't help but lick his lips as he stared at her own. He saw the hint of worry flash across her face before disappearing. Slowly and without thinking, he approached her. She looked up at his face with her big emerald eyes and noticed the predatory look he held in his own obsidian gaze.

"Umm, Sasuke?"

"Shhhhhh," was all he said before grabbing her chin and roughly pulling her lips to his own. Her eyes widened at his actions, but she smiled into the kiss and began to move her own soft lips against his own. She felt him deepen the kiss and then move his lips quickly to her neck and then to her collarbone. She opened her eyes and tilted her head down at him, noticing he was only clad in his baggy pajama bottoms. Wow, he had been shirtless this whole time and she hadn't noticed? Well now it was all to obvious. She brought her hands up to his muscular chest and felt them ripple under her fingertips. This action sent jolts through her body and she couldn't help but entertwine her fingers with his hair and bring his head closer to her for more kisses. But, as she felt his fingers move the the edge of her shirt and began to slowly lift it up, she snapped out of her dreamy world and pulled away from him.

"The eggs," was all she said as she walked away from him and to the fridge. Sasuke sat in shock. What had he been about to do?

He glanced over at her as she placed the eggs down on the counter and then walked back over to the bag, pulling out a second slotted spoon, this one blue.

"Here. Use this to dunk the eggs in the dye. Make sure you let it drip and then dunk it again. Repeat the process until the dye eventually becomes a solid color. If you want to try a different pattern let me know," Sakura instructed once again, acting as if nothing had just happened between them. Sasuke couldn't help but feel kinda dumb about the whole situation. Well actually, both situations.

He carefully studied Sakura as she grabbed her own spoon and an egg and began to dunk only half into the bowl filled with pink dye. She let it drip, and then dunked it again. She repeated this process multiple times and then blew her warm breath onto the egg, drying the dye. Once done, she flipped the egg to the other half and began dunking it into the green dye.

Sasuke shook out of his trance when she glanced up at him and smiled. He cleared his throat and decided this was as good a time as any to start.

He placed an egg onto the blue spoon thing and placed it into the blue dye. He pulled it out, let it drip, and then continued. He smirked to himself as he repeated this process. Wow, this was easy and kinda fun.

But of course, Sasuke's cockyness only led to disaster. He dunked the egg a little too fast and all to soon it fell from his spoon and landed into the dye. Well, this wouldn't have been to bad, but it had to splatter Sakura in the face in the process.

She screamed.

"Oh my God! Sasuke Uchiha! This is a brand new shirt! And it's in my hair! This stuff doesn't come out easy at all!" she yelled, giving him the dirtiest look he had ever seen.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not perfect! I told you I didn't want to do this stupid junk anyway but you still forced your way into my kitchen!" he yelled back, dropping his spoon onto the counter and walking away from the girl.

Sakura glared. Oh no. She wasn't about to have him walk away from her. She glanced around quickly and spotted the blue dye that his egg now bobbed up and down in. She grabbed the bowl and hurled it across the kitchen, causing it to collide with Sasuke's back.

The Uchiha froze.

The bowl laid shattered on the floor from it's impact and the hard-boiled egg now rolled across the floor. Sasuke's back however, was covered in blue dye.

"Sakura Haruno you freakin moron!" he shouted, glaring at her. His kitchen was his most favorite part of his house and now the floor and part of the wall was covered in dye, including his pajama bottoms.

"I don't care! You deserved it! I'm sick of your attitude!" she screamed loudly, crossing her arms and turning away from him. He stomped back over to her and grabbed the bowl filled with green dye. He smirked. Payback time. He lifted it above her head and dump out it's contents, earning a squeal in return. She twirled back around and grabbed the bowl filled with pink dye.

"No! Not pink! No, Sakura!" he began to back away from her, but she grinned evilly and slung the pink dye across the room. It successfully splattered across Sasuke's chest. "Dangit Sakura!"

"Aww, come on Sasuke. Real men wear pink," she smirked.

He lifted his eyebrows but then, all of a sudden he let a gorgeous smile come across his lips. Sakura stopped her smirk and stared at his face. This was new. He began to approach her carefully and she stayed planted to the floor. His smile was dazzling. She was so hypnotized, that she didn't notice when he picked up the purple dye, until she felt him splatter it onto her chest.

"Sasuke!" she yelled up at him, grabbing the orange dye and dumping it onto his head. She then grabbed the red dye and slung it onto his shoulder. In return he dunked both his hands into the remaining bowls of dye and then grabbed her face. The perfect design of his hands would now be imprinted onto her cheeks she was sure. But, she had no time to think over that as he brought his lips to hers. She immediately began to kiss back, surprised that she wasn't surprised. He once again began to deepen the kiss, and before they got carried away, she pulled her lips from his.

Her eyes quickly roamed over his kitchen and she frowned. "Your kitchen looks horrible. It's gonna take you forever to clean this up."

"Not as long as it's gonna take to clean ourselves up," he answered, pointing down at her clothes. She looked at herself and then at Sasuke. They were both covered in dye from head to toe. This whole egg dying experience had not gone the way that she had planned, but it was fun nonetheless.

"So, what do you purpose we do?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, cleaning ourselves up would be a good place to start."

"I agree," she giggled, poking him in his pink dye-covered chest.

"Let's start with a shower," he explained, wiping some of the dye from his hair.

"Ok, you go first, I'll start cleaning up the kitchen," she smiled, beginning to walk away from her bestfriend. She felt his hand grip onto her wrist as he pulled her back to himself, causing her back to slam into his shirtless body.

"I meant together," he smirked, lifting her up into his arms bridal style and carrying her up the stairs.

Sakura could only roll her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Easter everybody! Hope you all had fun dying eggs! Just kidding lol. I don't even dye eggs haha. Anyways, this was originally from 'The Alphabet of Love' but I deleted it. So, I'm posting the stories individually. Reading this makes me miss my old highschool spring Breaks...they were sooo much fun! Spring break for college just isn't the same...but I love it nonetheless! Hope you enjoy this! ;)**


End file.
